


"A man like wine" - [Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Sebastian Stan - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Sebastian thinking the two of you are soulmates until he walks in on you and Jeffrey together.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_“I have a boyfriend”,_ she said.

It was a statement but it sounded like a question from the first letter. It was the effect he had on her.

 _“I am not the jealous type”,_ he purred with a grin as he caressed her bottom lip with his index finger, looking at it and craving it.

It made her exhale deeply, feeling hopeless. There was no point in denying it any longer. She was deeply attracted to this man. She felt his every word in her core as they shared a moment of silence and a staring contest with chests rising faster with every breath, but the atmosphere changed. It wasn’t fun and flirting games anymore; Jeffrey clenched his jaw, shook his head once and before she knew it, he had put his hand behind her neck, his other one on her lower back, and pulled her towards him to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss was tender but she could feel his urgency. He had been longing for it, flirting since the moment they met until he got what he wanted. She saw it coming, deep down, she knew it would happen regardless of her relationship status.

The table-read for the new script had been held at her place, and the mischievous glances between them didn’t stop throughout the evening as all the actors tried to give a little bit of life to the scripts in front of them.

Jeffrey found his way to the bathroom when everybody else was leaving, just so he’d get to be alone with her. One thing led to another… He knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted, and how he wanted it, like most men his age; he’s much older than her but it never bothered her, in fact, she had once compared him to a fine wine while describing him to a friend. Jeffrey was a very handsome and charming gentleman who kept on aging graciously. He looked better than most men she had met who were in their 20’s or 30’s.

She put her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach his mouth perfectly. She pushed his leather jacket down his shoulders until he removed it and left it on the kitchen counter. Jeffrey pulled away to stare into her eyes, perhaps looking for a trace of doubt but found none, and raw desire instead.

 _“Bedroom?”_ he asked.

Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and led him there. She didn’t stop to think, not even once. Not about the action itself, its meaning or consequences, not even about _him._ She just wanted to know what it would be like to be naked in his arms.

She closed the door but before she could turn to face him, Jeffrey pushed her gently against it and stood behind her as he put his hand on her stomach, and nibbled on her ear. His hot breath hitting her skin was driving her insane.

 _“I’ve thought about this way too many times”_ he confessed as his fingers played with the button on her jeans.

Her arousal intensified and she threw her head back, leaning against his shoulder.

 _“Have you ever thought about me like this, sweetheart?”_ He asked unbuttoning slowly.

 _“Yes”,_ she admitted.

Jeffrey’s eyes casually traveled around her bedroom and landed on a picture frame. There he was, her boyfriend, hugging her from behind and both wearing big smiles on their faces. His youth was evident, 29-35, he rolled his eyes.

_“Even when you’re with him?”_

_“Yes”,_ she breathed out.

_“You naughty girl”._

Jeffrey’s hand went underneath her panties, fingers dancing on her clit.

 _“Does he keep you satisfied?”_ He asked.

 _“Don’t do that”,_ she said.

It sounded like a plea but it was clear that it turned her on even more when he mentioned her boyfriend. He chuckled in her ear, and she felt his chest rumbling against her back.

 _“Is this all for me?”_ He asked kissing her neck when he felt how wet she was.

She felt the need to face him, but as soon as she did, he sunk two fingers into her and stayed there, causing her to moan. He showed an evil smirk and licked his lips, but still wouldn’t move. She was desperate and bucked her hips but he cooed,

_“Not so fast, kid. Just let me take care of you”._

_“Please…”_ She ached for him.

_“Please what?”_

_“Just fuck me, Jeffrey”._

_“Yes, ma’am”._

She cried out and stiffened with pleasure at his pumping fingers. He used his thumb to stimulate her clit in circular motions at the same time, weakening her knees but keeping a strong arm around her waist. Her moans, the way she furrowed her eyebrows and shut her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, it was all driving him wild. He kneeled before her and got rid of her pants and underwear before putting her leg over his shoulder and planting a soft kiss on her entrance.

She trembled and held onto his shoulders. Then she buried her fingers in his hair, slightly tugging at it when she felt his tongue entering her, swirling around her folds, and flicking her clit. His beard tickled right where she needed it and her inner thighs, something she’d never felt before. Suddenly she couldn’t help but make a comparison between Jeffrey and her boyfriend, Sebastian. She’d felt his stubble but never a full beard since he had never grown one.

He hummed and exhaled into her, and the vibration that came with it, sent thrills down her spine.

 _“Jeffrey… I’m close”._ She whispered.

 _“Oh, baby. So impatient!”_ He exclaimed amused, pressing his lips against her thigh before putting her other leg over his shoulder too and his hands on her waist to carefully stand up and carry her to the bed.

He kneeled on the mattress and pulled his shirt over his head with one hand, grinning at her before getting rid of hers.

 _“I’ve got other plans for you”,_ he added.

The denied relief only enticed her even more, and she sat up to unbutton his pants, pulling down his boxer briefs to let his hard manhood spring free. She craved it inside of her. Jeffrey crawled on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach until he reached her breasts and neck. She could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her; the anticipation was torturing her.

Jeffrey grunted when she grabbed it with one hand and stroked a few times before leading it towards her entrance, making it clear that she couldn’t wait any longer and for the first time, he obeyed and humored her; he entered her slowly and she dug her nails into his back with a whimper.

 _“Fuck”,_ he breathed out at the tight sensation.

He buried his face between her breasts, looking hopeless. She giggled, but then he thrust once, deep so she’d adjust to his size, turning her laughter into a loud moan. He started pounding into her, faster until she was close again. He could read her and would slow down every time the tension built up within her, almost to a stop, delaying her pleasure and his own over and over again.

He rolled onto his back, bringing her on top, and showed a smirk at the sight of her. He put his hands on her hips, mesmerized by the way she looked straddling him, the way her hair fell down around her face, her plump lips and reddish cheeks. She started moving and he moaned throwing his head back for a second, followed by her once she felt the friction.

Jeffrey worked on her rhythm using his hands, as if he had them on a steering wheel, helping her sink lower and take him all in.

 _“Jeffrey…”,_ she cried.

 _“That’s it, baby. Come for daddy”_ he growled.

He finally allowed her, and her body listened. She drowned in hot waves of pleasure, shaking above him as his throbbing member sent her over the edge. He felt and watched her come, her walls clenching around him and felt close as well.

 _“Lie on the bed, baby”,_ he ordered.

He climbed on top of her once more, entered her, but let his thrusts be aggressive and fast-paced until he stiffened, buried his face in the crook of her neck with a grunt, and found release, holding tighter onto her body.

Their panting worked as a lullaby once he lied next to her, and both fell asleep as exhaustion caught up with them. For the first time, she was resting on another man’s chest.

* * *

She almost bolted out of bed when the bedroom door opened, and once she saw who was standing there, her heart jumped to her throat. Sebastian was frozen in place, wide-eyed, denoting confusion, anger, and pain; every emotion written all over his face.

 _“What the fuck!?”_ He exclaimed.

Jeffrey sat up and covered himself from the waist down with the sheet. She quickly put her underwear and long shirt on. The lover wore a sly grin, almost looking proud of himself.

 _“Sebastian…”_ she said walking towards him and standing in front of him, but he had his eyes fixed on the other man, looking over her shoulder.

 _“Who the fuck are you?”_ He asked.

 _“Sebastian…”_ she echoed.

He took a step closer to the bed in a menacing manner, causing her to jump back, but she was still trying to stop him by standing in the middle.

 _“Get the fuck up, asshole”._ Sebastian snarled.

She pushed him, finally getting his attention and motioning to the door.

 _“Please”._ She said.

Sebastian grudgingly followed. She closed the door behind them and murmured,

_“I’m so sorry”._

_“How could you do this to me?”_

She looked into his eyes and her heart sunk.

_“He’s like 70 years old. What the fuck!?”_

_“He’s… 50”._

_“Is that supposed to make me feel better? What is wrong with you?”_ he asked while running his fingers through his hair, _“I can’t fucking believe this”._

Sebastian frowned all of a sudden, looking concerned, he even lowered his voice.

_“He made you do this, didn’t he?”_

She knew he was in denial. He was hoping that somehow his advanced age meant he was evil and therefore, he had fooled her, perhaps tricked her into bed.

 _“Get out of my way”,_ Sebastian ordered reaching around her for the doorknob, _“I’m going to break his fucking face”._

 _“It was both of us, Sebastian”_ She said in a rush.

He looked at her in sheer disbelief.

 _“I wanted this”_ She admitted with her eyes glued to the ground.

Tears threatened to come out, but he swallowed hard and held them back with all he had. The bedroom door opened to reveal a fully dressed Jeffrey.

 _“May I have a moment?”_ He asked her.

She shook her head looking scared but he showed a reassuring smile. Sebastian’s eyes traveled from her to him a couple times. It all made him nauseous. It was obvious that there was something else; this wasn’t just a one-time thing. There was something about the way he looked at her…

She hesitantly entered the bedroom to give them some privacy.

 _“I’m sorry you had to find out like this”,_ Jeffrey said, _“I didn’t want that”._

_“You fucking took advantage of her, didn’t you?”_

Jeffrey chuckled and scratched his nose a couple times.

_“Oh no. She was very willing”._

Sebastian made a tight fist until his knuckles turned white, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. Jeffrey noticed and put his hand on his shoulder, lowering his head as if wanting to make eye contact with a little boy who needed advice.

_“Look, son…”_

Sebastian glared at his hand and flinched.

_“I know this must be really hard for you, but the truth is… I like your girlfriend. A lot. And I’d dare say she likes me too”._

_“Oh, you don’t say. We’ve been together for 2 years. Who are you again?”_

Jeffrey completely ignored Sebastian’s effort to make him feel irrelevant, and his sarcastic smile.

_“She needs a man. She wants a man. You’re still young. She needs looking after, something much more serious, and I can give her that”._

Sebastian’s smile faded. He knew she had always been attracted to older men. Starting with him, but there were almost two decades between the two of them. He suddenly felt very young.

 _“So why don’t you make it easy on us?”_ Jeffrey asked.

 _“Fuck you!”_ Sebastian said pushing his hand away.

Jeffrey showed a condescending smirk.

_“Sleep on it”._

He opened the bedroom door.

 _“Call me”_ he shamelessly mouthed at her before patting Sebastian’s shoulder twice, and walking out of there.

Sebastian stood there wondering if it had been a nightmare or a bad joke, but Jeffrey had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. What if he wasn’t right for her? What if the woman he loved was looking for something else? His anger intensified when they glanced at each other. Somehow, she didn’t look embarrassed or sorry enough.

 _“Yeah… call him”,_ he said, taking his leave.

Deep down, he knew he wouldn’t let go or give up that easily, but right then and there, he couldn’t stand the sight of her.


End file.
